Planes de vida
by Silbandoalaluna
Summary: Lily Potter esconde un secreto, que James a esperado siempre y que podría producirle un infarto. Lily & James & Alguien más. Dedicado a Dreamer.


**Disclaimer:** Personajes, espacios, etc. Todo de Rowling.

* * *

**Planes de vida**

**(Sueños)**

-

Siempre te destacaste por ser una persona fuerte, valiente y temeraria. No por nada formabas parte de la orden del fénix, junto con James y todos sus compañeros. No por nada habías pasado siete años de tu vida en la casa más valerosa de todo Hogwarts. No por nada eras esposa de un Merodeador.

Aunque la verdad, no eras perfecta ni mucho menos, eras histérica y amante del orden y la limpieza al extremo, testaruda y algo mandona, pero había algo que no formaba ni era parte de tu vida, bueno, hasta entonces. El miedo era pan de todos los días, de ese que se apoderaba de tu pecho cuando a James le mandaban a una misión donde tú no ibas y no podías estar con él para cuidarle la espalda.

Esos desastrosos días te quedabas en casa, sin poder dormir ya que te agarraba el insomnio y no parabas de moverte de un lado a otro hasta que él llegara. Pero este día tenía algo especial, pues te sudaban las manos, la cabeza te punzaba de los costados y sentías que algo revolvía tu estomago…

Nunca habías sido una mentirosa, pero había algo (un algo) que habías estado escondiendo de James por algún tiempo, asegurándole que esos mareos y continuos antojos eran por la ansiedad que te causaba la orden y no por otra cosa que hacía brillar sus castaños ojos siquiera pensarlo (Y tú sabías cuando él lo estaba pensando). Por eso no querías decir nada sin estar completamente segura, como estabas ahora. (Una rápida fuga a una farmacia muggle, un test de embarazo positivo y una fuerte intuición femenina era todo lo que necesitabas para estarlo.)

Ya podías ver la cara que pondría James al saberlo, podías imaginarlo todo tan claro y con lujo de detalles. Primero, entraría en un shock post-noticia preguntándote que si no le estabas tomando el pelo o algo por el estilo mientras sus ojos se iban dilatando poco a poco al ver que tú negabas con la cabeza y tocabas tu vientre. Aquí, llegaría el segundo "paso", se acercaría a ti, te tomaría en brazos y talvez te daría tantas vueltas que el almuerzo te subiría a la garganta, a lo que el se disculparía con muchos _"perdón, perdón", _para luego arrodillarse y besar tu estomago (sí, seguro que haría eso).

Después del shock y las vueltas vendría _"el padre preocupado", _diciéndote que ya no podrías participar en la orden ni hacer cosas peligrosas acompañado de un sin fin de cosas que el consideraba de alto riesgo para el futuro "astro del Quidditch", a lo que tú te opondrías rotundamente hasta hacer que James desistiera de ello y por último, pero no menos importante, James se largaría a correr hasta uno de los estantes de la casa en busca de tinta, pluma y pergamino mientras gritaba, "_Tengo que decirle a Remus", _para luego ir hasta la mesa _"Tengo que avisar a Peter" _y comenzar a escribir en tres pedazos de pergamino _"¡Sirius me mataría si no le diera el honor de ser el primero en saber!, ¿crees que quiera ser su padrino?"_

Te preguntaste si serías una buena madre, si tu hijo tendría una infancia feliz (Aunque puedes intuirlo), ya que teniendo a James Potter como padre y a los merodeadores como tíos su niñez sería una completa locura. Estabas segura que serías la bruja (Literalmente), la que impondría las órdenes y el estudio y que James se encargaría de entretenerlo, de jugar con él y mimarlo cuando estuviese triste y se enojase porque lo mandaste a ordenar los juguetes que desordenó.

No te preocupaba si nacía niño o niña, aunque la verdad algo te decía que sería lo primero. Te gustaba el nombre "Harry" por si llegaba a ser varón y si por esas cosas de la vida salía niña "Harra" tampoco estaba tan mal. No te imaginabas solo con "Harry" de pequeño corriendo por la casa, tal vez alcanzarían los siete, numero de buena suerte y a la vez un buen equipo de Quidditch para James…

Escuchaste la puerta de la calle abrirse con un débil "plom", mientras se iban desasiendo todos los hechizos protectores que te cubren dejando paso a un cansado James. (Aunque la sonrisa que siempre se formaba en su cara al verte seguía en el mismo lugar). Se acercó a ti y le diste un corto beso de bienvenida, acompañado de un abrazo tan largo y apretado que todo el miedo que sentías hacía un rato se desvaneció hasta ser nada.

—James —Le llamaste luego que él colgó su gruesa capa en el perchero y se volvió a mirarte.

— ¿Qué pasa, Lils?

—Sí —Viste la cara desencajada de James tratando de averiguar a que sí te referías que ahogaste una carcajada.

— ¿Sí qué?

—Sí, James —Dijiste sonriendo mientras tocas tu vientre y ves pasar frente a tus ojos todo lo que imaginaste instantes atrás, salvo con una diferencia, algo que talvez no pensaste que haría James, aunque no podías negar que el que te haya tomado con fuerza por la cintura y te haya besado tan fuerte y con tantas ganas que hizo que se te olvide tu nombre, la orden y todo, no estaba nada mal para no haber sido planeado.

* * *

**Este fic va dedicado a una chica como cualquiera de nosotras, que de un día para otro se fue, y sea cual sea la razón, (Y talvez aunque sea ya tarde) La recordamos con cariño y le dedicamos un poquito de cada una. Va para ti Dreamer.**

Personalmente me gustó el resultado del fic, espero que a Uds. También (:

Abajo hay un amigo íntimo entre Uds. Y yo, denle clic al verde y díganme que tal les pareció el fic ¿Sí?

¡Nos vemos luego!

Katu.-


End file.
